<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferro ignique by SonounaCattivaStella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356719">Ferro ignique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella'>SonounaCattivaStella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, FUOCO, Gun Violence, Het, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Violence, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le fiamme ardenti brillavano nell’oscurità della notte, colorando il cielo di un rosso scarlatto. Ciel correva per i corridoi della grande Villa circondato dal fuoco, una pistola in mano e una ferita a bruciargli sul braccio. I suoi dipendenti avevano fatto di tutto per difendere la magione, sparando a vista e combattendo corpo a corpo, ma stavolta i nemici erano troppi e respingerli si stava rivelando un’impresa ardua.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferro ignique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><em>Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it</em><br/>Prompt</strong>: <em>Fuoco</em></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>
            <span>Day 31</span>
          </span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
</h1>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<span><br/>
<span><strong>Lista</strong>: <em>BLANK</em><br/>
<strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Fuoco</em><br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: <em>Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler</em><br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: <em>Giallo</em></span><br/>
</span><br/>
</p></div></div><p>
  <span><br/>
<span>Le fiamme ardenti brillavano nell’oscurità della notte, colorando il cielo di un rosso scarlatto. Ciel correva per i corridoi della grande Villa circondato dal fuoco, una pistola in mano e una ferita a bruciargli sul braccio. I suoi dipendenti avevano fatto di tutto per difendere la magione, sparando a vista e combattendo corpo a corpo, ma stavolta i nemici erano troppi e respingerli si stava rivelando un’impresa ardua. Non era la prima volta che subivano un attacco da chissà quale malavitoso a cui il “<em>Cane da guardia della Regina</em>” aveva messo i bastoni tra le ruote, ma mai si erano spinti a tanto. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era affidarsi al potere di Sebastian, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse il suo maggiordomo demoniaco. L’aveva chiamato a gran voce più volte, senza ottenere alcuna risposta.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Continuò a correre a perdifiato, evitando le travi infiammate che cadevano dal soffitto e sparando a quei dannati che avevano osato mettere a ferro e fuoco casa sua. Il suo pensiero era fisso su Lizzy che, per quella sera, aveva deciso di restare a dormire lì. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che la ragazza stesse bene e che non si fosse imbattuta in qualcuno di quei nemici. Anche se era un’abile spadaccina e sapeva il fatto suo, restava comunque una giovane donna e poteva essere mira di pensieri perversi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ciel arrivò in prossimità della stanza degli ospiti in cui aveva fatto alloggiare Elizabeth e sentì delle grida provenire da dentro la camera. Si mise immediatamente in allerta e provò ad aprire la porta. La maniglia era incandescente a causa di tutto quel calore che stava facendo ardere l’intera Villa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Lizzy!» Urlò mentre cercava di buttare giù la porta a spallate.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Non riuscì a sradicare la superficie lignea dai cardini, così decise di sparare due colpi di pistola contro la serratura. Varcò la soglia e trovò la ragazza intenta a difendere sé stessa e la propria governante da tre malviventi. Con il fioretto in mano, sferzava l’aria cercando di tenerli quanto più distanti possibili. Era stremata e affaticata per il fumo e il calore che si era infiltrato all’interno della stanza, glielo si leggeva in faccia che non avrebbe retto ancora per molto. Ciel si fiondò dentro la stanza proprio nel momento in cui la ragazza veniva disarmata, afferrata e strattonata malamente per un braccio. I tre le circondarono e si avvicinarono loro con sguardi perversi. Non serviva sentire cosa si stessero dicendo l’un l’altro, il loro intento era chiaro come la luce del sole: stavano pensando di violentare le due donne.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ciel ringhiò appena, poi caricò la pistola e sparò senza pensarci troppo su. Colpì a morte due di loro, mentre si lanciò contro il terzo per uno scontro corpo a corpo dato che aveva finito i proiettili. Atterrò il suo nemico che, preso alla sprovvista, non ebbe il tempo di reagire e lo riempì di pugni, colpendolo ripetutamente con il calcio dell’arma. Sfogò la sua rabbia e adrenalina contro il viso del malcapitato finché non lo lasciò a terra privo di sensi. Affannato e arruffato, si alzò traballando leggermente e si avvicinò a Lizzy e alla sua governante.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«State bene?» Gli chiese guardandole intensamente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Oh, Ciel! Avevamo così tanta paura! Se non fossi arrivato tu non oso immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere.» Disse Elizabeth lanciandosi al suo collo, tremante. «<em>Ti ringrazio</em>.» Sussurrò appena prima di poggiare le labbra su quelle secche e screpolate di Ciel, prendendolo letteralmente alla sprovvista.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Era la prima volta che la ragazza si spingeva oltre i semplici abbracci, così come era la prima volta che Ciel riceveva un bacio sulle labbra da qualcuno. Spaesato e lievemente in imbarazzo, scostò Lizzy e le sorrise rassicurante.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Non devi ringraziarmi, Lizzy. È arrivato il momento che sia io a prendermi cura di te.» Rispose dandole un buffetto sulla guancia.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ora, correte immediatamente fuori di qui. Questo posto non è più sicuro. Ho già avvisato i pompieri e tuo fratello, dovrebbero arrivare a momenti.» Ordinò loro di correre all’esterno della magione e, con la scusa di cercare Sebastian, lui rimase all’interno.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Appena le due donne uscirono da lì, Ciel levò la benda da sopra il suo occhio – rivelando il marchio lucente sull’iride – e chiamò a gran voce il suo maggiordomo. Finalmente, Sebastian si presentò al cospetto del suo padrone, coperto di cenere e ferite varie.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Hai finito di ciondolare in giro?» Gli chiese squadrandolo da capo a piedi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ho l’aria di uno che si è divertito a farsi picchiare? O le devo ricordare che deve essere lei a ordinarmi come agire?» Rispose piccato Sebastian facendo sbuffare il suo giovane padrone.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Ho provato a chiamarti almeno un centinaio di volte, ma non hai risposto. Farò finta di credere che ti stessi trovando in difficoltà.» Disse Ciel incrociando le braccia al petto. «Adesso che sei qui, cerchiamo di rimediare a questo disastro. <em>Voglio che ti occupi dei nostri ospiti come meglio credi, poi proviamo a recuperare il salvabile di questa Villa</em>.» Gli ordinò lasciandogli carta bianca sul trattamento da riservare ai loro nemici.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
    <span>«</span><em>Yes, my Lord</em>.» Rispose Sebastian piegando il ginocchio in un inchino profondo prima di sparire nel fitto delle fiamme, divorato da quello stesso fuoco vivo che gli brillava nelle iridi scarlatte.<br/>
 <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Parole</strong>: <em>871</em></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>